


Change

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an angry man, who can't control his anger or ego. Soon he will be faced with a journey which will leave him having to learn the meaning of friendship and love of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Change, is sometimes for the better. Sometimes it can help us find ourselves, our way of seeing the world. It can also show what ether peoples true intentions are. We will always hold dear and close to the people we love, but it does not mean we wont also hurt the ones we love.

Michael grew up as a child, a healthy loving child. Then one day it all changed on him. Everything that he knew and loves was gone! It killed him inside, and it also changed the way he saw things, how he would react. The once, loving and caring child was gone forever, and now became the man he was today. Selfish, rude, and highly self centered. He did not take bullshit from people, but he also did not take no for an answer. He felt people respected him, loved him, and even called him a hero.

It was nothing more then a very, very long going imagination, that everyone was   
clearly apart of. It was difficult for him to loose everything, but one day it can change. Everything bad can go away, and everything good can be seen. It sometimes takes a bit of magic, and a helping hand to show us, where it lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was the type of person who got what he wanted when he yelled loudly. He always thought he could get any girl with a bat of the eyes. He didn’t realize that kindness is what it took to get friends to trust you, let alone friends in general. He was a loud mouth, rude, inconsiderate, ass (as most people put it lightly.) anyone has ever met.

He didn’t care what it took to get what he wanted, but he got it in the end. No one wanted to be near him, and he felt it was the “hard to get” phase. Michael never clued in; it was he that people didn’t want to be around him, not the phase he is always mentioning.  
But one day, this “gods gift” will learn the true meaning of love, and kindness, how to treat other, and how to live his life in a sense of harmony, and balance. He was going to have to, because he had no choice but to listen for once in his life.

——

Michael was walking in the streets with his friend Ray. They lived in a time, where people used horses as cars, mail as their form of communication, where myths of dragons and wizards were told to children. So the occurrence of walking by a group of kids, surrounded by elderly storytellers, talking about their adventures with knights and dragons; was not a sight unheard of.

“Ray, go get me a drink.” Michael demanded once they found a nice shaded area under a tree. Michael leaned against the strong wood of the large oak tree. He ran a hand in his slightly long red curly locks. He wore only the finest silk outfits made. He preferred the earth tones of things, so it took the extra effort to make the way he wanted it. He never expected less then perfection.

Ray blinked. “Go get it yourself, “gods gift.” As you can see, I don’t go through with your bullshit.” He flopped beside him, sitting in the dirt. Black bangs fell in his dark face. He flicked it back and sighed in the heat of the slow transition of summer. It would be nice to do nothing for once.

“Ray, I’m not asking.” Michael sounded irritated, the heat getting to him a lot faster then usual.

“And I’m not listening anymore.” Ray retaliated as he looked through the crowds of men coming in and out of the local pub.  
The darker skinned men stood out a bit in the age of white men, but it wasn’t unheard of to see the darker skinned people. They were hard workingmen, but kind and gentle. Some were of very dark to what some people say “black as night.” And some were just tanned like Ray. 

“You’re helpless.” Michael growled angrily, flopping dramatically down to stare at the tanned male.

“And you’re a dick. Get your own drink, and while you’re at it, bring me one too.” Ray took his shoes off to start rubbing his feet. He preferred green coloured clothing. He would also wear his darker tones that resembled as close to black as they could get in material.  
Michael raised an eyebrow in his direction and blinked.

“Over my dead body will I do something for you.” He would not end this without some sort of fight. He would win, any means necessary.

“And why is that Michael?” Ray asked as he stretched out to lean his back against the tree as well.

“For starters, I am not getting up for myself, so how am I to get you one. Second, people do what I say. They love me.” He smirked in his “I’m all that.” Sort of way, that had pissed off a lot of people.

“More like just want you off their backs.” Ray commented as he smiled at a nice blonde lady who looked their way. He tipped his hat towards her, and she smiled politely back.

“She’ll do what I say.” Michael stated more then said, watching where Ray was looking. Once he saw the lady, he knew he could get her to do what he wanted, seeing as Ray was not going to budge on this one.

“Prove me wrong. Prove to me people will do what you want them to do; and don’t use the Achievement Hunters as an excuse to get what you want.” Ray turned to see Michael’s smirk.

“Challenge accepted good sir.” Michael got up and made his way over to the pub.

—

Proving to him was what he shall do. He waltzed right over to the lady and smirked at her. “Good afternoon.” He bowed slightly, showing a bit of respect.

The lady turned and smiled at him. “Hello.” Her long blonde hair was tied slightly at the back, most likely to get out of her face.  
Michael grinned at her. “I know what you want to do.”

She was slightly confused and leaned against the wall of the bar building. “If this some kind of pick up line I will walk away.”  
Michael laughed. “No, its not.” He turned his head slightly to look at Ray. “You want to go grab me a drink.” See, not a pick up line you dumb bitch. He had thought.

At that she looked confused even more. “I do?”

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yes, You do. “ He leaned against a wooden post giving her the “winning smile.” He believes what got him the charm to  
get what he wanted.

She smirked at him, eyes twinkling. “I see, hold on just a moment.” As she soon left to go into the pub to go grab them some drinks.  
Michael turned around to look at Ray and grinned at him. Giving him a triumphant look.

Ray rolled his eyes as he put his shoes back on, maybe he should head over to Geoff house for the day.

—

A few drinks later, and a very drunk Michael; the two were heading to her home as she had let him know. He believed he was going to be very lucky tonight. Knowing he got what he wanted, he was going to brag to Ray in the morning.

Michael found out through the conversation of the night, the blonde ladies name is Barbra. He didn’t quite care for the name, but she was hot, so to him, why not? He could have anyone in the world, he just didn’t know who that was yet. For all he knew it could be her; and as of right now in his drunken stupor, she probably was.

“Its not that much farther.” She mumbled as she helped the drunken man walk.

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s you’re fault for taking me to your house. It would have been perfectly fine to go to mine you know.”

She shrugged as she saw her house up ahead. “It doesn’t matter, we are here now.” She smiled as she saw Michael’s facial expression on the place. It was a small cottage; vines covered every part of the house, except the windows and doors. There was moss growing in patches on the wooden house. 

He was shocked at the site of it more like disgusted. He always assumed all women would live in high-end houses, with it looking like a mini castle. Was he ever proven wrong at this one point in time?

“It looks run down. Why do you live here?” He grumbled as she got him into the small space. Seeing no doors other then the front door, he could tell he was in a one-roomed place. “And where’s the bed in here?”

She rolled her eyes as he got to sit in the chair by the only table in the room.

In the middle of the room was a small dug out fire pit, with what looked to be a soup pot on top of the glowing flames. He was also curious how a women who was in town for well over 12 hours, 8 of which was feeding him drinks, was still able to have a fire going, and keep it from burning down her wooden place. He was also a little too drunk to be able to really think on the situation too long, at this point he was sulking at the lack of a good night.

She sighed seeing his reaction to her house. “I’m sorry it’s not what you expected Mr. I am apart of the achievement hunters and get everything I want. I am shocked they haven’t kicked you out yet.” She muttered as she puttered around the house, looking in the few cupboards she owned.

Michael sighed, trying to follow her movements, but she was too fast for the dizzy head male sitting in her chair. “Still didn’t answer my question…. “ He grumbled unhappily.

  Barbra smirked finding what she was looking for. “Just bear with it a little longer. Soon all your worries will be fixed. “ She turned to her faucet that 

Michael assumed was attached somehow to a spring, or a well. It was beside the table in where Michael assumed was the kitchen, she poured him a water, and had her back turned to him for a split second and handed him the drink. “Soon you will have no worries in the world young man, and soon you will be learning rather then taking. “ She said handing him the drink.

Michael sighed heavily as he took the water and took a big gulp. He blinked at the foul taste and glared. “Is your well attached to a shitter? This taste awful.”

Barbra gave him a “Really?” look and crossed her arms. “Are we really going to complain about a nice lady who bought you drinks, and even took care of you?” 

Michael rolled his eyes and slouched in the chair, much like a three year old being scolded by their mothers.

Barbra sighed heavily, patients running thin. “Ok, you are starting to get on my nerves Michael. You are so needy, and demanding. I’m surprised you have gotten so far with this attitude! No wonder you are scrounging around finding some sort of companion when you are looking in so many wrong places! First of, No you are not going to “get lucky” as you say it. And yes I am going to be your mother for tonight, end of discussion.”

Michael went to stand up, but found himself unable too. He was a lot dizzier after taking the drink.

“And before you pass out on my table, I am going to warn you, you are on a long journey, I do hope you are prepared to learn.”  
And after one last look of blonde hair and fire, he soon passed out on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke to birds chirping loudly, rather then loud busy city life. He groaned loudly as he went to sit up and look around what he was surrounded with. He saw trees, and bushes. But they were blurry. He reached over hoping to find his glasses. But instead found a foot. He jumped slightly and backed up to look up and see Barbra.

“Good morning sunshine. I see you slept decently. I am glad.” Michael could tell that was a mocking tone and was not in the mood to talk. He opened his mouth to say something and she put up her hand and smirked, like she knew something that he didn’t.

“First off, don’t bother to say anything, its not like I will understand you anyways. Michael was confused with that and started telling her off.  
She stood there taking every rant he could throw at her finally stopping and glaring at her.

“I see we are done… All right. Look at your hand. “

Michael, confused, did as he was told and went to glance at his hand to find not a hand, but rather a large paw. Was this some kind of sick joke? He then looked at his feet, and found brown fur, and more paws. He started freaking out and went to stand up to find it was a lot more difficult then he expected and soon found his butt to the ground. Getting angry at the smirk that spread on Barbra’s face he pointed at her, growling, every noise she knew were threats but couldn’t get the exact words. After his temper tantrum she bent down to pet his head.

“Alright, now that we are finally done, lets begin why I did this. You are a dick, an asshole, and right down greedy. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and you need a real kick in the ass to show you what’s right.”

She slowly pets his head the whole time talking.   “ First off, I did this because this is going to show you an actual struggle and work is to get what you need and want. You need boundaries, and this will hopefully be it. I am giving you a year, to prove to me that you are changed, that you know kindness and love, that you can help people rather then take. Not like the could understand you anyways.”  
She took a break to make sure he was still listening, seeing glaring face she could tell he was listening.

“ You are apart of the achievement hunters, not I am a selfish bastard. You are not allowed to get someone to say you are changed because I will know and there is really no point trying to pull one over me, because as you can tell now, I am a witch. I do not play nice sometimes.” She grinned at his face. “And only then if you can prove to me you have changed, then will I change you back. You will also never be able to find someone who can change you for the fact that each witch and wizard had a different method on making a spell, so they would not be able to change you back. Understand?”

Michael just kept glaring and huffing at every time he could.

she smirked as she scratched his ear. “So you cannot kill me.” She then turned around, hearing him roar loudly. “And I am assuming you are telling me to get back there to help you? No, Its now your turn to help yourself. So Good luck.” She said as she soon disappeared behind a tree.

Michael groaned loudly as he went to stand up again, forgetting he could not and fell back down again. All right, so walking on all fours is what is going to be needed now. Might as well get use to it, because this is going to be the longest year of his life.

—

Michael was thinking of every way he could possible think of that could help him get out of this mess, and clearly he was not good at it. Maybe he could get Ray to listen to him. He got up and started to wander into town, smiling to himself. Ray would help him he was his best friend. He hoped anyways. He put up with his bullshit, just like everyone else, so he assumed he liked him enough to be called friends. Friends helped you in a time of need right?

In this case, no they don’t, being chased out of your own town sucks. Well he was a bear, sort of wandering in as if he owned the place. Thinking back on it, he probably would have been one of the many angry people protecting their homes and their children.  
He was amazed he managed to walk all the way up to Ray’s house before someone swiped at him with a bat, hitting his shoulder. But the look on 

Ray’s face made him upset with him, seeing anger, and fear was not a good thing.

He grumbled unhappily as he walked through the forest, trying to not hurt his shoulder as much as he did already from running away. He was not a happy person what so ever, and now was the most miserable person alive right now.

—

Looking up at the sun, Michael put the time at one in the afternoon. His stomach was growling unhappily at him and knew he better eat something soon. Getting up he was trying hard to think what he could eat, since the luxury of a market was no more.  
Walking around he heard a stream, thinking on it. It was fishing season… he was a bear now… So lets put two together. He headed towards the rushing noise of moving water. How hard could fishing be? He watched bears fish multiple times with his father when they went hunting. So by watching that, it shouldn’t be too hard.

—

Again was he wrong. He found himself falling over the slippery rock more times then he could say he attempted to catch a fish. Finally after 3 hours of no fish, he headed back to shore, thinking berry picking would be easier.

He trudged through the water unhappily, head hung low as he saw a fish swim up to him. But it looked more like it was struggling to get away, yet it was there, beside him. Thinking the fish just had a mental illness and was not able to swim properly, or it was just teasing him, he kept walking. But this fish was persistent. Annoyed he bent down to see if he could catch it. Shockingly he grabbed it as if someone was forcing it to stay near him. He smiled as he walked to the shore with the fish, hanging limp in his mouth.

Plopping it down he stared at it. A fire! That would be best, so he walked away from the fish and headed not to far away to get some firewood.  
Coming back empty handed, he felt slightly stupid for thinking he could get a fire started. He came back to his fish cooked. He was confused as to how the fish he had just caught in the water, was now cooked. He went over slowly and sniffed it, incase something had happened to it.  
He could not smell anything bad on it, so he soon took a bite. Again finding nothing to distaste his pallet, he went and ate the whole thing. It was so much better cooked. Michael thought about it as he sat down under a tree, thinking maybe someone was out here fishing, and cooked up something, and one dropped. He lay down on his back to look at the sky.

Thinking about that made no sense, as the fish was still warm as if it just came off the fire. Shrugging it off he soon as he thought about finding more food. He huffed as he got up, he really did not want to go searching, but already knew that if he wanted to eat, he had to do it himself. Groaning under his breath he rolled over and got up, ready to go find more food to feed his growling stomach.

He just started walking in a straight line, sniffing the air in hopes that he also gained a heightened sense of smell. A small gust of wind blew by his face and he smelt some strawberry patches. He smiled as he headed down wind to find where the smell had come from. He walked through thickets, and many trees, in search of the sweet berries. Finally stumbling upon them he smiled and started eating as many berries he could find. He was hungry, and he was hoping this was going to satisfy his hunger for a little bit.

After some time, he saw it was starting to get dark and he had no place to stay. He looked around thinking about where would be a good place to sleep. Turning around in circles in hopes something would just pop out at him. Which shocked him since something did pop out of nowhere for him.  
A trail of little fire wisps was formed. Humming, he was pretty sure he was imagining this, but didn’t care; his instincts told him to follow them, so he did. Every time he reached to one, it would disappear, so he would walk towards the next in the lineup.

After about ten minutes of this follow the wisps, he found a tree with a hollowed trunk, big enough to fit him. He wandered towards it, now it being dark out, he went in to see the last wisp of the trail. Before it disappeared, he whined at it, hoping it wouldn’t go away. He was lonely, and he did not like this feeling.

He assumed the wisp understood. (Did it even have feelings and thoughts?) The little thing was still there as Michael walked in a circle, finding somewhere comfy to lie, and soon flopped down in the middle. He thanked the little wisp as he stared out at the night sky. He was tired, but he did not like being alone, and especially in the dark. Soon it would be day, and Michael was determined to go around the woods to find something that he could collect to eat on later days.

He closed his brown eye, feeling the warmth of the fire wisp and, soon fell asleep, planning his day better tomorrow in his somewhat conscious mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael knew it was pointless after the hundred billionth time, trying to climb a tree was not what this bear could do. It was irritating him. He just wanted the bloody apples! He was getting frustrated to the point of trying to hack down the tree in anyway shape or form. He was hungry, and desperate.

After shaking it a few more times in hopes some would fall, he sat and glared menacingly at the tree, until a small wind gust came by, and about 20 apples fell from the producing fruit bearing tree. Michael was confused how a small wind was able to knock all those down, but a big bear shaking a tree wouldn’t. He didn’t care; he went to collect the red fruit in triumph. He found a bucket by a campsite he stumbled upon and felt he needed it more then the people, so he had dumped the water that was in it. He took the bucket with him as his own.

It came in handy when he needed to collect fruit, or water from the stream. He could careless if someone was watching him, a bear, collect water from a bucket. He was going to survive this, one way or another. It has been about two months since he was turned unwillingly into this form, so he might as well make use of whatever he could get his hands on.

Michael was not an excellent scavenger as most people, and bears are suppose to be. He did try, so when he heard people talking, and realized that there was people on picnics, or romantic dates, or hunting; he felt he could take them on and get at least a few items these people have collected with them.

The first time he tried to scavenge from people, He walked up slowly, and soon got up on his hind legs and started to growl and roar at the couple in hopes to scare them away. He never realized the boyfriend was a hunter, and chased after him with a sword. Michael knew this was not his battle and quickly ran away before anything worse came up.

A few more attempts with other people during the two months of being a bear, he could sometimes get lucky and get a few snacks; but it was never enough to feed his hunger.

Michael had managed to learn how to collect fruit, how to fish better. He was still trying to figure out how he kept finding his fish cooked if he forgot about it, or when he thought about how many he would eat that day (If he had managed to collect more then one) the exact amount thought of would be cooked, in his shelter. He would always sniff the air trying to catch a scent of someone who would be near by that could do it, yet every time could never smell or find anyone. It always irritated him, but so far he wasn’t dead from it, so whoever it was, was very nice to him.

Michael finished collecting the apples from the wind, and started heading back to his shelter in the tree. He was hoping there was going to be more fish in there. He liked walking in and finding food that wasn’t there before, unless he is seriously that forgetful, which he doubted.

He headed back, knowing if he heard the stream it was only slightly out of ear reach. He would have to follow the sound, and go until he smelt a rose patch (Which he mental reminded himself to show Ray when he got out of this mess). He would turn left and find his tree there. But something caught his attention. Something he was not expecting at all.

He heard bits of grunting and stopped to look over and see big golden eyes glaring back at him. He saw a bigger bear, looked like an alpha, if bears had those. He quickly bowed his head, showing he was submitting, and was backing up slowly, letting him know this berry patch was his. He moved inches by the minute, going as slow as possible. He did not want to upset him. He was much bigger, and was probably more capable of winning the fight if they ended up engaging in a small battle.

Once he felt he was out of danger, and went back to walking normally, a little more jumpy at the noises around him, in hopes that he would not encounter another male bear, and not bigger then the one he just met.

He was almost home, walking for about an hour, glad they were in a forest, rather then the heat of the sun. He then heard a snap of a twig, he jumped, nervous to see another bear. In no way wanting to start a territory fight since his house was not that far at all. He stopped in his tracks, listening carefully, seeing if he could figure out if it was a threat or not.

He sniffed the air carefully, not feeling or smelling a tense atmosphere. So he slowly walked towards the noise. He soon heard a voice. It was soft and gentle, yet heavily accented. He decided he wasn’t going to be a huge threat, he inching forward he was curious as to what the human was doing.  
He got up to the big evergreen bushes and peeked over to see a male, kneeling down talking to his hands. Michael found that really odd, so he turned around to let the man do his thing, and stepped on a twig himself. He cursed, as he knew he probably startled the man. He turned around to see and saw he had stumbled back. Michael watched to see him stumbled beside him. He couldn’t tell right away if the male was sacred, or just looking for something, but He didn’t want to chance it. Michael got ready to fight. If this man was looking for a war, Michel could take on this scrawny male easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael quickly stood up on his back legs and made himself look big and tall. “GRRRR!!!” He said, knowing this person couldn’t understand him, not as long as a bear was attacking him.

The person blinked as he grabbed his walking stick. “Wait…”

Michael wasn’t going to chance anything and took a step forward trying to scare the person away. “RAWR! I’M A SCARY BEAR! GRRRR!!!!!”  
Michael watched the boys facial expression go from confuse, to amusement, to what the fuck, and finally he was now rolling around laughing his ass off.

Michael soon went back down to all fours and tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What the fuck?” He muttered as he turned around, letting the lunatic laugh to himself.

“No!! Wait! I’m sorry for laughing. Just I’ve never heard a bear say grr before.” He stood up brushing himself off and grabbing his walking stick.

Michael stopped and turned back around confused. Was this man talking to him? He shrugged thinking he was really going insane and went back to walking towards his house.

“No! I’m serious!” And the male was right beside him. “I didn’t realize bears knew words.”  
Now Michael was really confused. He stopped to sit down to stare at the male in front of him down. He looked into the green eyes of his and blinked, confused. “There is no way you can understand me.”

“Um, you’re not use to this but yes I can understand you. Granted I’m use to bears just showing me pictures in the minds as to what it is they want to tell me, but this is a first for me. Not complaining because this makes this a lot easier to talk to you about anything. “ The male rambled on.

Michael was still a little skeptical on the idea that he could understand him, but he didn’t pursue the matter too much. “So in other words you can read minds?”

The blonde nodded at him, his green eyes bright and excited as if he found out this was the most exciting thing to ever happen to him.

“That is way too fucked up.” He grumbled and turned back around to head back to the shelter he had made in the hollowed out tree.

“No! Wait! “ The blonde chased after him, holding onto his walking stick.

Michael kept on walking, not caring. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never talked to a bear before.” The male said as he caught up to Michael. Michael sighed heavily, wishing he would not follow him, but at the same time, keep him company.

“I’m not a bear you idiot.” Michael grumbled unhappily.

The stranger blinked a few times. “What do you mean? I’m pretty sure you are a bear.”

Michael sighed, “I was changed you fucking idiot! It is not like I asked to be this!” He started yelling angrily.

The stranger smirked. “Well, lets start with your name.”

Michael stopped a bit, what? Should he? “Um, Its Michael. “ He muttered as he sat down. It wasn’t like he had anything important to do.”

“And I’m Gavin.” He grinned as him. “Well, Michael, Why were you changed into a bear.”

Michael got back up to head back to his house; already telling this gentlemen was not about leave him, so why not be at his shelter with his found apples. He carried his bucket, letting this idiot ramble about anything and everything.   “I changed because some bitch decided that I don’t know anything, and that I’m a rude fuck.” Michael answered. He was still irritated she changed him and left him for stranded.

Gavin ahh’d at that and kept following him.

“Do you have some place to go to?” Michael asked him as he sniffed the air to find his house. He knew it was close to the river, but just out of ears reach. It was to the left of the strawberry patch, right beside the birch tree.

Gavin shook his head. “No, I have nothing important to do today.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he turned slightly to the left and kept walking. “Nothing but bugs a poor innocent bear.”

Gavin smirked at that. “I thought you were not a bear. “

Michael turned and glared. “OF COURSE I’M NOT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” As he reached to grab and apple, forgetting he couldn’t grip all to well, and started swearing about not being able to hit the dumbass. Gavin leaned against the closest tree smirking. He crossed his one leg as he held onto his staff. He smiled up at the tree and giggled as he nodded to what Michael assumed was himself.

Michael huffed loudly, as he started walking back to his house, upset with this stranger, and was ready to kill him. He wished he had opposable thumbs. It would be easier to hit the male with something hard like an apple, or a rock. 

Gavin soon started to follow and smile at him. “What did you do when you were human?” He was curious.

“I worked for Achievement hunter. “

Gavin turned quickly to him. “What?”

Michael blinked. “What’s with that look? Yeah, Do you know them? Please say you don’t because I honestly don’t want Geoff finding out about this. He will make fun of me forever!” He muttered.

Gavin shook his head. “No… What do you do for work there?”

Michael laughed. “I don’t do anything, I just get paid for what others do. I am suppose to be the person who helps people if they need it. But no one asks, so why go finding people? “

Gavin blinked. “That doesn’t sound like you do your job well. “

Michael shrugged. “I honestly don’t care. All I do is sit on my ass, while the rest of the team does things like helping the palace. I want to be one of those people, but I know Geoff will never let me.” He got to his tree, and walked in, already knowing what Gavin was going to do anyways.

Gavin walked into the home and flopped down beside the bear. He chuckled. “Maybe, if you were more caring, and showed more love maybe you would be able to go.”

Michael laughed. “Oh that one’s good. No. No one cares about me, nor do people like me. I know that. I’m not that blind. I just play it off so then people will do what I say. I will not get walked over anymore.”

Gavin smiled. “I’m not.”

Michael turned and looked at him as he finished putting away the apples in his pile. “Don’t worry, I wont let you.” He grumbled as he sat down staring outside. He didn’t really want to do anything anymore.

Gavin chuckled as he reached over to grab an apple. “Excuse you.” Michael snapped.

Gavin smirked. “I get one, because I’m going to make a fire and cook us fish. I’m sure you want that.”

The word fish, and cook made his mouth water. “Well…” He had no comeback to that.

Gavin chuckled at him. “Don’t worry too much alright? I just needed the core.” He smiled as he got up. “I promise you a fish dinner ok?” He turned to leave the hole. “I’ll be back. How many fish do you want?”

Michael was still confused on this man, but accepted his offer of comfort, and food. “Doesn’t matter.” He muttered.  
After a few hours, and Michael having a nice nap. He woke up to the smell of cooking fish and stretched. At least the man came through with his word. He left the tree and walked over to the fire he had made. “This smells good. Um. Gavin?”

Gavin chuckled. “Thanks. “ He rotated the fish over the fire.

“How many did you catch?” He asked, flopping by the very welcomed fire.

Gavin shrugged. “Lost track at 20. I think I kept about 10, thinking you’re going to eat about 8.” He smiled.

Michael chuckled slightly. “Yeah.” He mumbled looking out at the stars that had started to form. Was he out sleeping that long?  
“What’s with that walking stick? I’m sure you can walk just fine.”

The new male looked over at it and smiled. “It’s important to me.” He simply replied and Michael knew that he was the end of that topic.

After talking, and eating by the warm fire, Gavin smiled and looked up at the stars. “I have a question for you.”

Michael looked over at him and hummed. “What is it?”

“Well, I see you’re low on food, and wanted to know if you wanted to walk about a week with me to my house?”

Michael laughed. “Are you coming onto me Gavin? I do hope you realize you can’t fuck a bear, let alone be told its ok. And I doubt I will be human any time soon anyways.”

Gavin chuckled. “No, It is just I don’t like walking that far without talking to people, and you are lonely, and it’s a way to go get food right? “

Michael thought about it, pissed that he was right. “I. I guess you’re right.”

“So you’ll do it?” He sat up quickly, eager and excited.

Michael looked over, and those green eyes he stared at were hard to want to say no. “I guess we can do that; but in the morning when I wake up. I’m exhausted! “

Gavin chuckled. “Alright, alright.” He smiled happily as he lay down. “Thank you Michael.

“Yeah, whatever.” He rolled over and smiled to himself. He was happy that he found someone who can understand him and talk to him. Gavin was right; he was lonely. Not like he’d admit it out loud.

So one last fish and soon it was light out for Michael, until he was woken up bright and early in the morning, to a loud and heavily accent “Mi-cool.”  
And right then and there he was about to commit murder.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was starting to regret making the decision of going to Gavin’s so called home. He was almost positive that he was making up something to get him to follow. But he was hungry, and a real meal would be nice. The way the male would randomly stop and lick his finger and stick it up to find the wind, also made him slightly nervous as to if he was actually going the right way, or even a way to any sort of home.

“Do you even know where to go?” Michael grumbled after the millionth time of him stopping to do this.

Gavin nodded. “Yes.” He mumbled as he then started heading to the left of where they were. Rolling his eyes, Michael followed, not really thinking he knew what he was doing.

After about 4 hours of walking, Michael managed to eat most of the apples they had in the bucket. “When can we stop?” he asked Gavin.

Gavin turned and looked at him. “Doesn’t matter, I just thought the longer we walked until it got dark, the faster we would to be getting there. “ He shrugged. “Want to stop?” He asked.

Michael shrugged. “I honestly don’t care.” He mumbled. But he stopped anyways, flopping down under a tree.  
Gavin huffed as he sat down and stared at the bear. He crossed his legs, and rested an elbow on his right knee, holding his head up. “You can be nicer you know.”

Michael looked up and glared. “And you can be annoying. “ he retaliated.

Gavin rolled his eyes at the bear. He lay down on his back and stared at the sky. “So,  
Where are you from?”

Michael raised his head slightly, “I’m from the small village of Rayne.” He mumbled.

Gavin smiled. “That sounds nice. I really don’t have a place. I just do what I want, and live with this nice family that pretty much raised me. “  
“You don’t have parents?” Michael asked confused.

Gavin shrugged. “I probably do. But see I am too curious for my own good, so I probably just walked off.” He chuckled. “Then I found this family in the woods one day and they just helped me.” He yawned as he sat back up, holding onto the long wooden staff. “This is the only thing that I have that I remember. It is mine, and I need this.” He grinned.

“Why is it so important?”

Gavin shrugged. “For many reasons.”

Michael sighed as he was getting irritated on the lack of help he was getting. “Why can you not tell me? Is it because that you think I will break it?”

Gavin laughed. “No, because if you were, you would have done it long ago.” He smiled as he tossed the piece of wood towards Michael, and Michael thought it was going to hit him, so he quickly closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but he didn’t and he looked ad saw it was placed gently in front of him. “What the hell? How did you do that?”

Gavin smiled. “Simply.”

Michael clenched his jaw. “No seriously, you tossed that at me from over there, and you are to say that just simply fell gently in front of me?”

Gavin shrugged. “I guess so? I have no idea how you want me to explain it.” He looked at him with green eyes that Michael felt he was hiding some sort of information on himself.

Michael glared. “Are you a witch?” He growled the last word.

Gavin laughed. “Me? HAHA No. If I was I would need a cauldron, and many other traits a witch have. Or wizard. I am just different.” He yawned as he stood back up. “Sunset is in about 5 hours, want to keep going until dusk, then I will make us a fire?”

Michael glared. “You have until the end of this trip to tell me what the fuck is up you know.” He grumbled as he got back up to follow.  
Another 2 hours had past and Gavin new thing was try to lie on Michaels back so he didn’t have to walk.

“Do you mind?” he grumbled after the third time pushing him off.

Gavin laughed. “No, But I don’t want to walk anymore.” He whined.

“So you are using me?” He growled upset with him.

Gavin laughed at him as he walked beside him. “I am not! You are just so soft!” He pouted as he dodged his swipe at him. He laughed as he ran up ahead, knowing Michael was not in the mood to run after him.

Dusk soon hit, and Michael flopped on a soft patch of grass as he closed his eyes, exhausted at trying to get Gavin off of him. Soon the fire was going, which for some reason seemed too easy for Gavin. He left a nudged on his left and he opened his eyes to look.

“Yes?” he grumbled.

“You’re on a baby tree, could you move over there?” He asked gently.

Michael blinked. But for some reason, the eyes made him feel like he should, so he did and got up for this stupid tree.

“Thank you Michael.” He smiled as he helped the tree, and then moved to lean on Michael.

“Why are you leaning against me?” He asked as he looked over. “You’re soft I told you this already.” Gavin smiled as Michael got up, letting the mal fall  
on his face and move over out of his reach. He flopped and stared at the fire. “Are you going to make more fish?” He asked.

Gavin sighed as he got up and nodded. “If that’s what you want.” He smiled as he started cooking the fish.

Michael sighed heavily as the fish cooked. “ How did you get the fire started?” He asked curiously.

Gavin shrugged. “Magically?” He shrugged it off as he cooked the fish, finishing two, and giving it to Michael as he cooked one for himself.

Michael finished as he watched Gavin eat. He looked lost in thought. “You know, for the fact that I’m following you, you should realize I am not going to hurt you, or make fun of you. “He muttered at the man. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to tell him this, but he did.

Gavin turned and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you. But I am fine. “ He finished his fish and stared at the fire. “Well I want to go to bed.” He smiled at him and laid down. “We can start up in the morning.”

Michael nodded as he watched him. Something was bothering him, and for some reason his heart ached to help him. “Night.” He muttered


	7. Chapter 7

It was 3 days into their trip to Gavin’s house, or how Michael found out that he was going to the family that saved Gavin’s house. Michael was growing tired of walking so long, and glared at Gavin. “ Why must we walk to far?” He whined.

Gavin laughed. “Because, you are a bear.”

Michael blinked. “What the hell is that suppose to mean?” He roared at him.

Gavin laughed happily. “Come on you pleb, we need to get home soon.” He yawned and kept walking. Michael was determined to figure out if he was just imagining things, or was it that every time Gavin was floating? He would ask every day, yet get the same answer of. “Don’t be silly you idiot. Someone who could fly? Have you heard of that before?”

And every time Michael wanted to punch him in the face. It was starting to frustrate him that he was not able to find out more about this. So he would watch Gavin. And every time he would get yelled at for stepping on saplings, or little bushes. Soon he figured Gavin would look behind and look at him. So he was assuming he was seeing if he was watching him. So Michael did his best to look just out of eyes range to make Gavin think he was not watching. Michael was determined.

“Michael… How are your views of witch’s, and other mythical creatures?”

This took Michael aback. “Um, if you’re a witch, then change me back! I can’t stand being a bear anymore!”

Gavin shook his head. “No. Never mind.” He stared up at the sky.

Michael felt bad for this man and wanted to help him. “Gav, you know you can tell me.” He said to him.

Gavin laughed. “There is nothing wrong you dolt. Don’t worry too much, and I know you are. So stop forgetting I can read your mind.”

Michael huffed. “Can you read anyone’s mind?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, so that means you have enough animal in you for me to read it.” He smirked at him then sighed. “I just mean, if say your friend, or a family member was something like that, like no one else in your family is like that, how would you react?”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t really understand what you are asking Gav.” 

“I mean, like say you had a son, or a brother. Your whole family is a normal loving group of people, and says that one person just happens to be something different. How would you react? “ Gavin looked at him, it almost look desperate.

Michael paused. “Well Me honestly I don’t care what the fuck you are as long as you aren’t a dick.” He shrugged. “I don’t really know, I’ve never had that happened to me before, and so far me views on witches are very low since the only one I have ever met or known, turned me into a bear because I am a dick.” He shrugged. “Why? What’s up?” he asked curiously

Gavin looked down. “Well, Um you see.” He paused. “I am special.”

Michael laughed. “You can say that again.”

Gavin smacked him slightly and smiled. “Well, I am an-“ They were cut off by a bunch of birds flying close by and Gavin looked at them. “They say there is a hunter near by. Lets go.” He quickly said as he started running, Michael only milliseconds behind him. Once Gavin thought they were out of a hunter way of maybe killing Michael, they slowly started walking again.

Gavin laughed to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Michael asked confused.

Gavin smiled at him. “Oh nothing important ok?” He smiled as he then went to attempt climbing up on top of Michael once more.

—

They were only a day away And Michael had well given up on Gavin laying on top of him. So while they walked in the afternoon heat, Gavin was laying on his back humming softly. “You know, if you keep humming like that I might fall asleep.” He grumbled at him.

Gavin laughed softly in his ear, which gladly Michael didn’t have any noticeable shivers, but was almost certain if he was in his human body, he would.

Gavin stopped for him and looked ahead. “I’m sorry.”

Michael sighed heavily as he then looked over at the trees. “So, can you explain to me why you are so picky on where I stand, sit, or lay when it comes to the trees?”

The pale male smiled as he looked up at the tall trees surrounding them. “I can hear them. They are living, and they have thoughts and feelings too.  
Maybe a bit differently then how you would conceder it, but it is still the same concept. “ He explained as he smiled.

“For example. That birch tree right there is having a fight with the evergreen pinecone tree there. He hates how his pine cones always fall on him and they are yelling over where he can grow them.” He smiled. “And that sapling, is fighting to get some nutrients because his older brother right there keeps taking it.”

“They have genders?” Michael asked confused on the whole situation.

“No, I just give them one based on how they react to their surroundings.” He smiled as he snuggled into the fur. “You are very soft you know.”

Michael was getting slightly tired of hearing that, but it also made him feel better about it too.

“So, how can you hear all this, yet no one else can?”

“Its simple. I actually take the time to listen. I love being out here, and I love to help where I can.” Gavin explained.

Michael chuckled as he listened to Gavin rambling about the earth, and other many things having feelings and life. It was nice. Gavin sounded excited, and happy talking about these things that Michael honestly thought was stupid and pointless. But everyone has the thing they love right?

Michael groaned. “Can we stop now?”

Gavin laughed, “No you pleb. We keep marching!” He sat on him, straddling him like a horse.

Michael bucked and Gavin when flying, and again landed peacefully. Michael soon huffed audibly . “Tell me how you did that.” He was irritated now.

“Do what?” Gavin asked standing up, and Michael then ran at him with teeth and claws ready.

Gavin laughed as he jumped back onto his back and clung onto his fur giggling like a mad man. “RUN!!!” He yelled.

Michael huffed as he walked instead. “Damn idiot.”

Gavin laughed. “And you love it.”

—

It was the last day, and Michael was growing tired. “One week, this is ridiculous. How far do you travel?”

Gavin laughed, “Not usually that far, but a few things distracted me, and then I found myself there.” He smiled.

Michael was getting irritated at him and looked around. Why did this smell, and look so familiar? “Well you better be making me some sort of gourmet meal when we get there. “

Gavin laughed, “No I will get the best cook to make us food! She’ll love you! And her daughter! Man they are the best.” He smiled lovingly as he kept getting this nagging feeling at the back of his head that he knew what they were doing, but he could not quite get it.

Michael laughed. “I’m assuming this is not the first time you brought something home?”

Gavin rested his head on his. “It could be.” He looked ahead. “Turn left.” He smiled.

Michael nodded as he stopped dead.

“We’re here.” He smiled jumping off of him. “Don’t you like it?”

Michael was in shock and was very, very pissed at the man now standing not too far away from teeth and claws.


	8. Chapter 8

“This… This is Geoff’s house. I thought you said you didn’t know him!!” Michael glared angrily at the man beside him.

Gavin looked away.” Yeah, well you said you didn’t want him to know, and I needed to come back and check in. I don’t like walking alone!” He mumbled.

Michael was livid at him. “Just don’t say my name! I will sit here, and wait. I will give you a day to decide if you want to stay here, or come walking around with me like you wanted. “

Gavin sighed. “I am coming, I will be done shortly, unless you want dinner, then you are going to have to wait-“

“Hey, Vav. Who you talking to?” Michael recognized the voice and groaned as he walked towards a bush to hide.

“Oh Ray, I didn’t realize you were here.” He stated quickly trying to walk towards the house. Ray looked over his shoulder. “Ok… I know I saw brown. What animal did you bring home this time?” Ray walked around him to find out.

Gavin groaned as well. “Please, he is going home now! Lets go back-“

“A BEAR? ARE YOU SERIOUS GAVIN?” Ray shouted as he backed up. “He looks like the one that was in the village about 3 months ago.”

Gavin blinked. “Wasn’t is 2 and a half? I’m pretty sure that’s what he said- I mean, what you said.”

Ray quickly backed up. “Lets go get Geoff, He can put it out of its misery.” Gavin huffed. “He was only there because he wanted to see you, you dolt!  
He isn’t going to kill anyone! So lets just stop this!”

Ray paused. “What do you mean me?”

Michael growled as he stuck his head out to glare at Gavin.

“I mean, he said that you’re house smelt good and he didn’t mean to scare you.” Gavin chuckled weakly. Ray looked at him, not convinced and sighed heavily. “Lets go get Geoff, so he can decide what to do.”

Gavin huffed. “Come on Mich- Mike.” He tried to save himself as he saw the brown eyes glare daggers into him.  
They headed to the house and ray kept looking at the bear, in a way that made Michael believe he thought that he would attack at any moment.

Gavin walked in and Geoff looked up from his book and blinked. “Gavin, you’re home! Who did you bring home this time.” The man had a fairly long beard, and wore dark shirt with a grey vest.

“A bear” Ray commented darkly. “The one that was here those few months ago that I told you about. How he went to my house.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

Geoff sighed.” Is he I’m assuming going to hurt us?” Geoff asked, staring at the beast.

Gavin huffed.” If he was would I bring him?”

Geoff shrugged. “You can be pretty gullible.”

Gavin huffed as he went and got Michael inside and then straddled his back.” Does this answer your question?” He huffed upset with him.

Geoff glared. “No, but if he hurts anyone then I will kill him. You better let him know.”

Gavin laughed as Michael huffed and sat down in the house. Michael glared at the man. “Very funny ass hole.”

Gavin chuckled, both ray and Geoff looking over at him curiously.  
“Whens dinner?” Gavin asked as he had already gotten off Michael and walked around.

Maybe if you were actually home you fuck, you would be able to tell us.”

Gavin shrugged. “You know how I am.”

“Easily distracted by what nature tells you.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky that you live with us you know. You’re parents were fucking dicks.”

Gavin wide eyes started giving Geoff the signal to shut up.

Geoff blinked. “Ray already knows.”

Michael lifted his head from the spot he was laying at. “What do they mean your parents were dicks?”

Gavin looked over at Michael. “It doesn’t matter ok?”

Geoff was now curious as to what Gavin was saying to the bear. “I thought you didn’t understand animals all to well? That it took too much effort to  
read their pictures?” Geoff asked.

Gavin whimpered as he was trying so hard to save Michael, but at the same time save himself from the lies he had told. “It is, just this one is special.”

Michael stood up, slightly growling. “Gavin, you are telling me.”

Gavin started to hop from foot too foot, whimpering. “How about we go outside and make a fire Geoff?”

Geoff heard the growl and glared at the rather large bear. “Are you positive he wont hurt anyone?” He was worried about his own family.

Gavin nodded rather quickly for his own good. “If you shut up about anything to pertain to me yes.”

Michael glared. “You are sooo lucky that this is my boss, or else you would have been pinned to the ground by now.” He got up and headed out the  
door, knowing that he was going to follow them now.

“Ahh! Don’t be mad at me Mi-cool! Its not like I meant to.” Gavin whined as he quickly rushed after him

Geoff blinked. “His name is Michael?” He quickly followed the two. “What do you mean the bear’s name is Michael?” He was missing, and no one knew where he was and it was starting to worry Geoff. No matter how much of a dick and an egotistical the man was, he was never late for work.

Gavin blinked as the bear glared and growled at Gavin. “I told you not to say my name!”

“Its not like I meant to! Your name is that, and I was doing my best not to say it!” He huffed. “You’re too demanding!”

“And you’re and ass for lying to me! How do I know that you brought me to here to not get killed! I know Geoff loves a good hunt, and what makes me any more of a prize? Look how big I am! I am bigger then an average bear! “ Michael yelled, furious.

Geoff was confused, as he tried to figure it out by what Gavin was saying.

“Hey! I made you food every bloody day! If I meant for you to be killed why would I feed you to give you stamina you dolt!”

Michael huffed as he flopped on his ass, angry and glared at Geoff, seeing his face. “I know! Now you fucking know! Laugh your ass off please?” He was irritated now.

Geoff blinked. “What did he say to me?”

Gavin sighed. “Now you know, so go ahead and laugh at me.”

Geoff blinked as he walked up. “s. So you are the Michael I know.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he smacked him lightly. “Of course you fuck head.”

Geoff was so confused on this whole situation. “So. So you’re a bear huh?”

Michael huffed as he flopped down and started grunting and whining like a bear.

“What is he saying?” Geoff looked over, Ray was laughing. He just walked outside to hear that the bear was his best friend. 

Gavin blinked. “No I am not saying that! So? Its not like I purposely told him that you were a bear! No! “

Geoff was already assuming whatever it was; Gavin was not about to tell him. So he turned around. “Ok, Gavin I’ll go get the wood, I’m assuming you want griffon to make dinner on the fire tonight? So you start the fire.”

Gavin’s face paled as Michael’s eye lit up. He got to see how Gavin made a fire, so he got up and followed rather closely to Gavin. “So, you get to start the fire huh?”

Gavin whimpered. “I guess so…” He sighed heavily as he headed over to the fire pit, waiting for the fire. He looked around for flint. Michael hummed, as he found it, and Geoff already placing wood into the pit. “Ok buddy, why the hell do you have flint?” Geoff grabbed it from him. “You’re insane.” He  
yawned. “I’ll go tell Griff you’re here. I’m sure she wants to say hi to you.” He was about to walk away when Gavin grabbed his shirt. “Can I please have the flint?”

Geoff was confused. “Why? You know why you cant have it.” He sighed heavily as he kept walking.

Michael grinned. “So… About that fire?”

Gavin sighed heavily as he stared at the fire pit pathetically. “I can’t.” He whispered.

Michael blinked. It sounded so pathetic, yet he was too curious. “Why not?”

Gavin sighed heavily. “You’re going to hate me.”

Michael blinked. “Me? Why?” He might be pissed, but he would never hate him.

Gavin sighed heavily. “Because no one ever likes me.” He whimpered staring at the fire pit.

“Come on Gav, you can tell me. I can promise you nothing will change my mind about you. Unless you are a cannibal, then I am sorry I can’t help  
you.” He tried to make him smile, and he did get one.

“No. Well you see… I’m-“

“You still don’t have the fire lit?” Griffon came running out, her multiple piercings and her make shift dress. She hated how the typical dress looked, so hers was short, and ripped here and there. It was a dress that would suit her personality.

Griffon had run and hugged the boy and looked up at the bear. “Hey dumbass. You could have come here.”

Michael wide eyes and pointed to the house.

“Well then you should have made a huge ass note in the dirt then knocked on the door dumbass! We would have helped you.”

Michael huffed. “Easy for you to say. I did something similar to Ray and see how he reacted?”

Gavin chuckled.

Griffon rolled her eyes. “Don’t back talk to me. Whatever it is you said.” She smiled and kissed Gavin’s cheek. “How long are you staying this time sweetie?”

Gavin smiled up at his mother figure. “Well, I want to help Michael turn back, so how ever long it is?”

Michael blinked. “I have about 9 more months before I know what is happening to me. “

Gavin shrugged towards him. “Oh well.” He smiled, as he was glad griffon then went over to scold Michael, so he took that opportunity to make the  
fire.

‘Not yet Michael… not until I know you will stay with me like they do.’ Gavin thought to him. Once Michael looked up and saw fire, he was pissed. He  
missed it again! He looked up and glared at griffon.

“I have no idea why you’re mad at me, be thankful I am feeding your ass.” She smiled as she looked at Gavin. “Ok, I can make your favorite.” Gavin  
smiled excitedly. “Want help with anything?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ll be fine, entertain this dipshit before Geoff goes and yells at him too for not letting us know.”


	9. Chapter 9

Michael was comfy by the fire, as he rested his head down. Geoff and Gavin talked about nothing. Mostly what Michael could figure out by his rambles, that Geoff wanted him to come home more often? Or come back more to let him know instead of leaving for months on end. Either way,  
Michael was comfy by the fire.

Geoff finished off his 4th ale that night, and turned to Gavin smiling, “Alright dude, how did you find Michael, and why did you bring him here?”

Gavin looked over at the half sleeping bear. “I don’t know, I helped him… Then I brought him here.” He shrugged, not really sure how to answer that.

Geoff looked over at the bear as well. “Well, It would have been nice to know you were alive you dick.” He yelled at him, the bear huffed loudly, and turned to glare at him.

Gavin, griffon and Ray all chuckled. It was dark, and the night air had a nice brisk to it. There was a small wind blowing through, and it felt nice to 

Michael. He looked over at Gavin, curious as to why he wanted to kill Ray at the moment. Ray was sitting beside him, arm wrapped around him as he went into detail of how he defended himself against the bad bear at his house.

Michael grumbled unhappily. “Hey! Blonde idiot! I’m thirsty.”

Gavin stopped his conversation and turned to the auburn bear. “How about you go get it yourself. You know where it is. “ Gavin smirked as he started at the bear, who clearly was upset. After a few moments, Michael got up and went over to get him a drink. “And while you’re at it, you can grab me one as well.”

Michael roared in annoyance, yet still grabbed an extra cup, placed it in the bucket, went over to the well to fill it up. He then went over to the campfire, seeing everyone stare at him. Ray with a slight gap in his mouth said. “What?” He looked

Gavin started laughing.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Geoff asked Gavin quickly.

Michael blinked as he walked over and placed the bucket beside Gavin, since he couldn’t fill the cup properly. Gavin, finished, laughing took his cup of water and thanked Michael. Michael then took the bucket and filling his bowel up with water.

Geoff looked between the two. “No, seriously, how the fuck did you get him to do that?”

Gavin blinked as he looked at Geoff. “Do what?”

Geoff started to raise his arms in exasperation. “ANYTHING! He won’t do anything he is told, unless he wants to do it! How the fuck did you get him to get not only himself, but also someone else a drink?”

Gavin shrugged. “I asked him? He did it? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Geoff looked over at Michael who only shrugged, yet he saw a smirk, or as close to a smirk a bear can give. He glared. “You’re a royal pain in the  
dicks you know that?”

Michael smiled and nodded as he went back to lying down. Then the stories continued. Mostly on Michael and his ego, and his self centered-ness, But it didn’t bother him too much. Once Ray got too close to Gavin again, he walked over and flopped his head in his lap.

Gavin chuckled. “You have another itchy?”

Michael nodded.” Behind the ears! I can’t get it.”

Gavin laughed as he started rubbing the ears. “You’re such a pleb.” He mumbled to him as he “scratched” his head.  
After a bit longer, and more stories, Michael looked over at Geoff, who was for some reason, staring at him. Michael lifted his head, and tilted it  
slightly like a confused dog, to ask him what’s up.

Geoff looked at Gavin, then to Griffon, and nodded and made a motion for Michael to follow him. So Michael huffed loudly, to show annoyance to his boss, and got up to follow the older male. Griffon, kept Gavin and Ray entertained, once Gavin started questioning where Michael was going.

“He is just going to have a talk about work. “ She would reply and looked over to the tree, they just disappeared behind.

Michael slowly followed, growling to let him know he was not happy about this.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “I like you better like this you know. I don’t have to hear you complain about anything.” He smirked as Michael snorted angrily.

Geoff sighed as he felt he was far away enough, he stopped Michael. He then continued to lean against a tree, and pull out another ale from his pocket. Michael rolled his eyes. He then sat down to look at him.

“Ok, so I see Gavin has taking a liking to you, so I want to let you know a few things before you fuck up another friendship.”

Michael blinked. He stomped his foot to explain.

Geoff took a swig of his alcohol. He then turned back to Michael. “We all know, no one likes you due, to your attitude to people. “ Michael huffed. “But, for some reason, you listen to Gavin. So I have a few warnings, before you fuck this up. There is a certain thing he doesn’t like, and it’s talking about his past. So don’t force it, and don’t make him feel you are going to take advantage of him. I’m shocked for the person who takes advantage of everyone else, he is so far the first.” He smirked. Michael hated that smirk. It always meant he knew something he didn’t.

“So, don’t hurt him, or not only are you fired, I will personally kill you. Got it?” Michael nodded, not even thinking about hurting him. He for some reason just wanted to protect him. He believed it was how scrawny he was.

“Ok, he has a lot more power then you think, so don’t under estimate him. He will shock you ok?”

Michael nodded once more and huffing, telling him he was not only annoying him, but also taking too much time of his time with Gavin.

Geoff chuckled. “Gavin, is a fantastic kid ok? I am trusting you, for some odd reason, to help him ok?”

Michael groaned as he got up and started walking away.

“HEY! I’M NOT DONE YOU FUCK!” Geoff yelled at him, as he started to chase after him.

Michael got back to the campfire they were having, and flopped on the opposite side of Gavin. Gavin watched him. “I thought you wanted your ear scratched.

“I decided I like to sit by the fire more.” He mumbled.

Gavin tried to search his mind, but found blank, but a lot of worry. He turned to Geoff who just emerged from the trees. “You told him didn’t you?” He accused quickly. He stood up pointing a finger at him.

“Sorry? Told him what?” Geoff asked confused, as Michael watched.

“You told him about me didn’t you?” He yelled at him, he glared.

“No, Gavin I have no idea why you’re so worked up about this, we are work buddies.” Geoff threw his hands up quickly to show mercy.

Griffon tried to get Gavin to sit down and calm down. Michael was whimpering, wanting Gavin to calm down. He didn’t like this side of him, at all.

“NO! Griff Let go!” He cried as he knocked her hands away, and glared at Geoff, a few tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe you!!! You know why I don’t tell anyone!!” He yelled then turned and ran off, but seeming like he was a lot faster then normal. Michael got up and chased after him.

“GAVIN!” He yelled.

Geoff watched the boys and he sighed loudly. “All I told him was to be careful what you say because he has trust issues.” He mumbled as he sat down on the log beside ray and Griffon, chugging his booze back. Ray pats his back. “You protect him a lot better then his parents did Geoff. Be proud of yourself. Michael shouldn’t fuck this up, seeing as he already likes him. Which is saying something because he doesn’t do this for even me.”

Geoff thought about that and agreed, by slowly nodding his head. “You’re right.” He hummed as he looked over to where they ran through the trees. 

“I hope Michael is the one to help him. Which is weird coming, from the boss, that knows Michael as a two faced, egoist bastard. “ He sighed heavily, as Griffon rubbed his back for him, trying to calm her husband.

“ I know he is a son to you Geoff, but remember his past. He needs to move on from it, not be sheltered for the rest of his life. “ She smiled at him.

“Coming from the person who gives him strict time to be home to check in at.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

She laughed. “Hey, I didn’t say I was any better.”

Ray smirked as he got up. “Want me to go after them?”

Geoff shook his head. “Not yet. Michael will come back if he can’t get Gavin. “


	10. Chapter 10

Michael grunted after him. He couldn’t believe how much faster he was. “Gavin! Stop please!!” He yelled after him. After a few more minutes of running, Gavin stopped and turned around and looked at him. “What?” He looked hurt, and pissed. It hurt Michael for some reason to see him like that.

“You’re upset. I don’t know why. “ He grumbled as he tried to catch his breath. He sat down.

Gavin huffed. “He told you about me! He told you that I could do things!” He yelled. He was shaking, and Michael watched him tremble.

Michael shook his head. “No, He just told me that you had a hard past, and for me to not fuck up the friendship we have already. I have no idea what friendship he is talking about, but he says that the way you act and talk to me is showing him that you trust me. That’s it.” He huffed. “Now, what about you doing things?”

Gavin looked him in the eyes. “I don’t believe you.” He was pissed, and a small fire was forming in his hands. Michael knew, so what’s the point of hiding it any more? Michael watched him. Was his hand glowing?

“Um Gavin. Why is your hand glowing?” He was so confused.

Gavin searched through his mind. “You don’t know… do you?” He slowly started to calm down, fire already gone.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I said it the first fucking time you idiot!” He snapped. “I care about you enough to chase after you. I have no idea why, but I do.”

Gavin looked down. “My past is a long, and painful one. I can’t just willy-nilly tell you what happened.” He said looking away. He sighed heavily, as he looked at him. “Close your eyes.” He commanded.

Michael wasn’t the type of person to listen well but he did. Glad Geoff wasn’t there to make fun of him again.  
Slowly he felt wind, hit his face, then heat. Michael sat patiently, waiting for the signal to open his eyes.

“Ok, you can open them. “ Michael did, and he saw four orbs circling him. One blue, clear, red, and green. “What the hell? Are you a witch?” He sounded ready to get angry that he didn’t tell him sooner so he could change when Gavin shook his head.

“I’m the only one of my kind, unless there is more that I do not know. “ He smiled softly. “I’m an elementalist. I can control the elements. That’s why I can read everything’s thoughts. “ He sighed looking up, the whole time scared of Michael’s reaction.

Michael was very much confused as he watched the orbs go away. “So… wait a minute. Can you make little fire balls?” He asked curious. Gavin grinned and nodded as he made a few to float around Michael’s head. “And you can control wind?” And again the same response, and felt a wind gust around him.

“So, how long were you following me? “ Michael asked looking at him, to try and get answers from him. “How long did you know that I was a bear? And how long did you read my thoughts for?”

Gavin paused, as everything left and he looked around. “Oh. Um. Well I think we should get back to Geoff. I think he is worried about us.” He went to move and Michael got in his way. “Answer the question Gavin.”

Gavin fidgeted and looked around. “Um. “ He sighed. “Since the first day.” He mumbled nervously.

Michael sighed. “So you cooked the fish for me, and got me in the right direction to get to the fruit.”

Gavin nodded, staring at the ground. “It was… I heard your thoughts… but I was scared to say anything…” He mumbled.

“So all along, you knew I wasn’t a bear, and I was turned, yet you acted as if it was new?”

Gavin nodded again, shifting his foot in the dirt.

Michael sighed heavily as he walked up to him and tried to get his attention. “Its ok… I appreciate you saving me.” He grumbled as he turned around. 

“I mean, I’m not mad or anything, it just makes all of my questions make sense now.” He had his back facing Gavin. “My back story isn’t a nice one either you know. So don’t think you are the only one out there. I will tell you mine, along the way.” Michael paused to look back at him. “If you’re  
willing to open up to me as well.” He smiled. “You saved me, so the least I can do is know more about you.” He shrugged. “Even if you’re an annoying idiot.” He chuckled. “Want to head back and tell stories about our past? Good, bad, and the ugly?”

Gavin laughed. “I’ll come back, but no promises on telling you anything yet.” He went and climbed onto Michaels back and snuggled into his fur. 

Michael started walking back. “Your such a child.”

Gavin laughed. “Hey, its not like I had to mature or anything.”

Michael laughed slightly as he kept walking.

After the 10-minute walk back, Gavin fell asleep, Geoff saw them coming back and help get Gavin off of him. “I see he got tired quickly.” He smiled looking at Michael’s also tired face. “Want to sleep in the living room Michael? I don’t have a bed that would be big enough for you.”

Michael nodded and followed Geoff inside. “Where’s Griffon and Ray?” Michael asked and Geoff laughed. “Michael, I’m really sorry but I can’t understand you.” He ruffled his head. Michael then pointed to the fire as they walked by to get to the house.

“The fire?” Geoff guessed.

Michael pointed to the empty spots. “Oh! The other two, Griff, went to bed, you took an hour to talk! And ray is sleeping in the guest room. We don’t have many jobs right now for him. But he has one in a week or two.” He looked at Michael. “We’ll talk more in the morning, when Gavin is awake and able to tell me what you are saying to me.” They walked in the house, as quietly as possible, and Geoff pointed to Gavin’s stick lying against the wall. 

“Can you grab that for me please?” Michael did as he told and clasped it gently in his mouth and walked slowly to the bedroom he was assuming  
Gavin’s they made him.

Geoff got him in bed, and placed his staff beside him. “He needs this stick. It’s very important to him, so please keep it intact, and don’t let him forget it.” Geoff smiled as tucked him in. Michael finding it so weird considering the only time he has seen Geoff was about work, or yelling at him for not doing the said work he was assigned to.

“Ok, I’ll make your bed then we will talk in the morning.” Michael just walked out of the room and flopped on the floor, not caring at the moment. He was exhausted, and was pretty sure it was 2am.

Geoff walked in with a spare blanket, and heard a small snore coming from the floor. He smiled and placed the blanket on him. He then headed back outside to think and watch the fire. It wasn’t until he started hearing the birds, did he put out the fire and headed to bed


	11. Chapter 11

Michael felt breathing on his face in the morning, He opened and eye and jumped when he saw a face super close to his. “ AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!” He screamed and backed up quickly.

Gavin laughed as Griffon scolded him from scaring guests.

Michael glared as he sat up properly, and stretched. “You’re a dick you know that.” He grunted at him.

Gavin smiled. “You were sleeping! I thought I could get a chance to look at you better.” Michael raised his eye as best as a bear could do. “What do  
you mean? I look like a bear.”

“EXACTLY! I have never got to see a bear sleep before. “ Michael smirked. “You were just upset that the week it took us to get here I would be awake before you is that it?”

Gavin pouted as he got up and went to the kitchen to pout at griffon. “You big baby.”

“AM NOT!” He heard from the kitchen, followed by an “Ow that hurt Griff!” Michael laughed, as he got up and got to the kitchen to listen.

He walked in, seeing Ray already awake, and eating. Gavin was rubbing his head as he sat down beside Ray. “Its not my fault your husband decided to stay up all night drinking. “ Griffon turned around and smiled, those motherly smiles. “Yes, and he is going to be getting it soon.” She smiled.

Michael sat in the doorway, so he wouldn’t be in the way. Once she noticed that she smiled. “Ahh, so he did wake you up. I am sorry, here want something to eat?” Michael nodded as he looked at the food she made. It looked delicious. She then whacked Gavin again. “And what do you say?”

Gavin gasped and looked between her, ray and Michael, then in defeat he looked to the ground, grudgingly saying his apologies. Griffon chuckled as  
she got a plate of porridge and meats for Michael and smiled, “I thought it would be the easiest for you to eat.”  
He nodded, knowing she couldn’t understand him, so he hopped she could figure out his thanks.

Gavin quickly wolfed down everything in front of him, Ray rolling his eyes at the amount of food the man could eat.

“Ask him about what his job is.” Michael asked, after breakfast. The groups were back outside, helping clean up, and do a bit of cleaning around the house.

Gavin hated the fact that Michael didn’t have to do anything since his lack of thumbs made things difficult. “Ask him yourself.” He huffed.

Michael stood up and pushed Gavin, “Stop being upset that I don’t have to do anything.”

Gavin smirked. “But you can.”

Michael glared. “You have those powers to move whatever the fuck you want. So No I am not doing anything, plus I have no obligation to do it.”

Gavin smirked. “But Griffon was so kind of her to let you in her home, and make you food.”

Michael glared angrily. “What is it?”

Gavin cheered as Michael was pulling some logs in. Geoff wanted to cut some wood later when his headache went away. They were running low of firewood.

Geoff was sitting in the garden, trying to hide from his wife, and the hangover, when he watched Gavin cheering Michael on. He chuckled; still shocked the man could get him to do anything for anyone but himself.

After the 20th large, what felt like actual tree’s not little stumps, he flopped down and looked at Gavin. “So, first. Ask him. Second, how do you know him? And He knows you?” He looked up, at Gavin who was collecting water for the both of them.

“Well, Ray actually went to work, and actually got a job. I lived here since as far as I can remember. So he found out about me, one day when I was outside, practicing. Believe it or not I was a klutz when it came to the wind part of my abilities.”

Michael snorted. “Well that’s not a shocker in its self. But how is it I didn’t know you, or anyone told me that you lived here?”

Gavin had shifty eyes as he looked around, trying to find anyway possible not to answer that. “Ah! RAY!! Come here for a second?”

Ray was walking by with a bunch of wild roses he picked for the house to brighten it up a bit. He turned around and headed over, feeling Michael’s glare at Gavin. “What’s up buddy?”

“Michael wanted to know the job Geoff gave you in a week.” He smiled as Michael lay down and rested his head on his paw, thinking of many ways to get back at the idiotic male.

Ray shrugged. “If it was as big as protecting the ruler I would be more excited then this!!! “ He chuckled. “I just have to scout out the area. Apparently there has been a higher population of larger predator animals around, so they want me to go fine them and either relocate them, or lure them away from the village. “ He yawned as he looked at Michael. “You have changed my friend. And I like it.” He smirked as he rubbed his head and sat down with the two “So did you guy want to come with me? I don’t want to be alone, and it will be the three amigo’s.”  
“Or team lads.” Geoff had made his way over to the three and smirked as Gavin’s eyes lit up at the name. “THAT’S WHAT WE’LL BE CALLED! TEAM LADS! “

Michael rolled over, not wanting to hear his stupid accent.

Geoff Laughed. “Oh I can’t wait to tell the others.” He smirked as Michael groaned loudly and tried to cover his ears. They were all stupid!

Gavin pouted at Michael. “It’s the best name ever!”

“Yeah, and so is team shit show, and we aren’t called that.” He huffed.

Ray laughed as all he heard were bear noises, and he could only imagine what he was going off about. “Well, I would love the company!”

Gavin grinned. “I’m in!”

Michael huffed.” I guess I’m in too.”

Gavin made a weird squealing, squawking whatever noise he makes and jumped on top of the growling bear. “YAY! TEAM LADS!!”

Geoff watched and chuckled. “Gavin, be careful, Michael might actually contain a dieses. You don’t know where bears come from. Michael shot up and  
fingered him as best as he could, and now all three were on the floor laughing at the sad attempt, and Michael snorted as them as he decided Griffon was the better person to be near


	12. Chapter 12

Geoff was already telling Michael and Gavin a bit more about the job he had given Ray, so they could go with him. Gavin sat there listening intently, happy that Geoff was finally letting him go out with them, and Michael not caring. He never listened, nor did he ever get to go out on tasks because he never did them. So he thought he would let Gavin listen and tell him about it later.

They were to leave tomorrow morning, for about a month, to make sure there were no wild dangerous animals, making homes to close to the village. It didn’t seem too difficult. The only problem was, it was now fall, and they were to be gone for a month. So that meant cold nights, and maybe they could be seeing snow.

Michael was not looking forward to this, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. The one person who understood him, wanted to go, and he wanted to be understood, so he had to follow. And of course it had to be with the one person that wasn’t too keen on the words, no, fuck off, and 

Gavin get the fuck off of me before I kill you.

Michael ended up walking around the property as Gavin and Geoff talked. Michael wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, how he was going to change. But at this rate, he doubted he was going to change. But at the same time he didn’t feel like he really cared anymore. He was with people now, so he wasn’t afraid anymore.

Michael slowly walked down a path in the woods, and heard a small clicking noise. He followed the sounds to Ray, who was cutting around, what looked to be a garden of some kind, a flower garden? He walked up and snorted loudly, to show ray he was there. Ray turned startled, but recognized the red colour of the bear and relaxed. “Hey.” He smiled as he trimmed around this. Michael sat down and watched.

“Griffon said I could make this. Joel likes that I have some sort of interest in roses.” He chuckled, already assuming Michael’s thoughts.

Michael chuckled, and Ray smiled towards him. He finished his last clip and turned and sat down with his best friend. “You know, no matter how weird this is… I did miss you. Some odd reason.”

Michael turned and glared as he pushed him over. Ray was laughing as he went to steady himself once more. “No I’m serious Michael, you have changed. In these last few months of you being gone, you have changed greatly, and it’s nice. Its nice to see a side of you that I am assuming you once had. Before your parents-“ Michael stomped his foot, and growled, warning him to shut up. Ray respected his wish and stopped.

“Have you told Gavin yet?”

Michael shook his head, staring at his paw. It only reminded him of what he told the idiot. But he could tell Gavin had a lot more to hide.

Ray stood up and ruffled his head. “Well, in due time will you. Hopefully you two can get the past tension off your backs. Who knows what kind of friendship can grow out of you two. For some reason, I see a long, and oddly happy road.” He chuckled. The darker male went over to his basket of roses and smiled. “These are for Joel. He said he might join up with us later. “ He smiled as he headed back to the house.

Michael sat there, staring at the flowers. It hurt to see the flower garden, and he was pretty sure he knew why Griffon told ray to make it here. He could have easily made one at his house, but the forest just made the garden grow, more splendidly. He knew that from growing up. But he also knew why Griffon made him do it where he could not see it. He doubted Ray really remembers, but it was ok.

He soon got up and headed back to the house. Michael huffed dramatically, knowing Gavin was probably looking for him, also wanting him to help with the packing. He could only imagine who was going to be carrying everything. Dreading this work, he liked what Geoff offered him for this job.

—

“He is important. “ Geoff said one night when it was only he and Michael awake.

“You are to protect him, and I will give you better jobs, I will do whatever it takes to get you back.” Geoff took another drink of his 7th drink that night. So it was only a matter of time before he was singing stupid ass songs before his wife came and scolded him.

“Gavin is like my son, no matter how annoying he is. I care far too much for him. And this is also a test to you, to prove you can actually do something. “

Michael snorted as he stared at the fire Gavin left for them.

“I will not stress any more. That stick is important.” Geoff polished off his drink and stared at the bear. “I am trusting you. If I ever find out you hurt him in any way I will skin you alive.”

—

Michael laughed silently. He was not prepared for any of this, but he was going to have too. He was more hoping to get information on Gavin’s past then anything else. Something bothered him inside every time he remembered how upset he was. He was hoping to maybe start the slow talk of their pasts tonight, before they headed out. Then that way, it could possibly be easier later on in the months they have to do this job.

Geoff gave them 3 months to finish, but Ray believes they will be done in one; and one sounded a lot better then 3.

He got right into the yard of the Ramsey’s house, a loud-mouthed idiot tackled him. “MI-COOL!! WHRE DID YOU GO?” He squealed loudly.

Michael sighed as he shook the man off of him and started walking away. “I was thinking.” He muttered to him as he wandered around the house, leaving Gavin standing there. Gavin soon followed and saw Ray coming out of the house, quickly shaking his head, and waving his arms to leave 

Michael alone. Thankfully he listened, and Michael just wandered around aimlessly. He hated thinking about his past.

—

Gavin during that night would constantly be as close as he could to Michael. Michael kept getting weird looks from Geoff but wasn’t too sure what it was for. “Gavin, why are you so close?’

“I’m cold?”

“Bullshit Gavin, we are by a fire. Why are you close to me? “

Gavin sighed heavily as he looked away. “Um, you looked sad earlier, so… I uh…” He looked down at his hands, he was fidgeting, like usual.

“I am fine you idiot. “ He sighed. “Hey Gavin, want to walk around with me?”

Gavin turned to the bear and nodded. “I’d love to.”

After explaining where they were going, they started to wander around.

“Gavin, how did it come to you being with Geoff and Griffon?”

Gavin paused as he looked over at his friend. He stopped, and thought about it, for a long time. It was more of should he say, or wait. “Do you like me?”

Michael was confused by the question tilted his head. “Like as in a friend? Or just in general?”

Gavin looked down. “I mean, I know I annoy the fuck out of you, since you like to say it a lot. As well as kill me, but do you like me? “

Michael shrugged. “I don’t hate you. But I don’t like many things anyways. I am talking to you, so it’s a good sign I do.” He chuckled softly.

Gavin nodded. “I wasn’t liked, it’s not a shock to me really.” He looked at Michael, he looked sad. “I hope you don’t hate me in the end, because too  
many people do. So that’s why I act the way I do, I just already accepted my fate, so why be stuck in a rut?”

Michael walked over to him and sat beside him, wanting to comfort him. “I know I’m not liked. Yes I do pretend I don’t notice, but I’m not liked at all.  
But I don’t care. I hate people, so it’s rare for me to like someone. You and Ray are the only ones so far, so think of that as an accomplishment. “

Gavin nodded. “How long have you known ray?”

Michael shrugged. “A long time; As long as I can remember anyways. That’s probably why he is still around me, after me being so rude to every living person.” He sighed heavily. “I guess it’s not really about who the person is, just that no one fucks me over. That’s how I feel anyways.”

Michael sat there and then looked up; in between the trees he saw the stars. “Think there’s more to this then what is shown to us?”

Gavin too looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean; does everything actually happen for a reason? Or does everything just go by a course, or is it all random. Like is it random to find you, or was it meant to be?”

Gavin shrugged as he gripped his staff tighter. “I hope it was meant to be.” Gavin mumbled barely audible.

“Pardon?” Michael asked as he watched the male get up. “We should head to bed. We do have to get up in the morning.”

Michael got up to follow. “I guess. Not like I have a choice in the matters do I?”

Gavin laughed. “Nope, not unless you want to stay here with Geoff.”

“Over my dead body will I be left alone here.”


	13. Chapter 13

They headed off after Gavin promised to be home with the other two; they set off, walking through the trees. Michael was happy to find he was not carrying as much stuff as he first imagined. He carried the food, by a small pack made for a pony, but wrapped around Michael.

They were not even 10 minutes walking, when Gavin started attempting to climb on top of Michael.

“Gavin, get off of me.” Michael grumbled unhappily at his position.

“But you’re comfy.” Gavin whined loudly.

“You see Ray climbing all over me like a dumb ass child?” Michael retorted quickly, upset he was still on his back.

“No.” Gavin looked over at the chuckling boy.

“So why are you?” Michael grumbled.

“Because you are comfy!” He grinned excitedly.

Michael spent 20 minutes of the game called, bucking the idiot off. It’s where a blond, heavily accented idiot tries to jump on Michael’s back. Now 

Michael really doesn’t want him on the back, so he finds anyways possible to get the bloody idiot off. That is the game, and Gavin seems to be winning at it.

Gavin smiled in triumph when Michael finally gave up and let the boy on his back. Ray chuckled. “I see you finally got beat.” The comment awarded him an award-winning glare from the only man alive that could scare people with it.

Ray only chuckled as they kept walking. Finding nothing so far, they seemed to go about it easily. And with Gavin around, ray was sure they would not have to use any sort of weapon to help with moving the animals.

Soon, Michael felt the weight on his back, shift, and feel a bit heavier. Confused he looked up to see a sleeping kid. He sighed as he moved closer to ray to hopefully get his attention about his staff.

“Um. I’m not carrying him.” Michael grunted as he tried to look at the soon to be falling staff.

“Um….” He looked over at Gavin, then finally saw it and quickly grabbed it. Seeing as he didn’t make a groan he assumed he got what Michael was going off about.

They walked on, Michael slightly getting irritated that Gavin was using him like a horse, but he also didn’t mind too much.

“You know Michael. It’s nice to see you like this.” Ray whispered, trying not to wake Gavin up. “It’s a nice change from hating everyone. “ He joked and 

Michael chuckled softly. He never thought he would be this happy either.

Ray smiled at him, wagging his eyebrows at him. 

Michael rolled his eyes as they kept walking.

They had been doing this for about a week, Gavin telling the animals that they felt would harm or scare the villagers to move their home. Gavin was good at this. Michael only had to get in the way a couple times of stubborn fathers. But other then that it went smoothly. Rays goal of a month seemed to be a real thing.

It was slowly turning into fall, the leaves turning a nice shade of brown. It made Gavin smile even more. So fall was his favorite season, and it made 

Michael smile at his reactions to the falling leaves.

They were walking around the 5th rotation circle they determined out of the 8 they had made plans of, when Ray huffed loudly.  
Michael turned to him. “What?” Gavin had to translate for him.

Ray looked over. “Its not fair! We are team lads and Gavin gets to ride you! Why cant I?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Because this dipshit doesn’t know what the word no means. “ he answered, Gavin laughing trying to tell Ray through his fits of laughter.

Ray then walked over and climbed on top of Michael “What the hell.”

“TEAM LADS RIDE INTO ACTION!” He yelled, pointing a rose in front of him. Gavin laughing and pointing his staff forward too. Michael groaned  
unhappily as he kept walking. Gavin and Ray laughing so much. “You two a idiots.” He mumbled.

“Love you too Michael.” Gavin mumbled as he hugged him.

After that, that’s all they would say. If they stopped to eat and started heading out again, they would climb onto his back and scream “Team lads into action.” It would irritate Michael, but he just gave up.

They had just finished getting a family of coyotes, to leave when Michael sniffed the air. It smelt familiar. He slowly started walking towards it. Gavin and Ray just finished gathering their things. “Um, Michael, you’re walking the wrong way.”

Michael ignored them. He kept walking. That was too familiar to ignore. He needed to find the place. Soon he moved into a clearing and paused when he found a burnt down house.

Gavin and Ray soon were behind him and Gavin blinked. “Oh I know this place.”

Michael kept staring straight, emotionless.

“That’s the house my father made me burn because some ass tried to steal everyone’s jobs. What an inconsiderate dick.” He turned to Ray whose eyes were wide. Wide with the “Oh fuck.” He was confused.

“That… Inconsiderate dick…” Michael had said slowly and hostile in the voice. Gavin turned back to look at him. He saw angry bear in front of him,  
and was really confused. “Was my father, and you killed my parents.” He growled angrily, ready to kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin paused. “Wait what?”

“THOSE PEOPLE IN THERE WAS MY FUCKING FAMILY AND MY FATHER DIDN’T FUCKING DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!” He yelled angrily. “Now I know. I can’t even think to have friends. THANKS! YOU BOTH CAN GO BY YOURSELF NOW! THIS WITCH DID ME A FUCKING FAVOUR SO I CAN NO LONGER BE NEAR HUMANS! ALL OF YOU ARE KILLERS AND DICKS AND I AM DONE!” He yelled as he turned around and headed towards the house.

Gavin turned to Ray. “But…. My dad told me there was no one in there…” He whispered. His hands started shaking. So his fear of loosing Michael was true, only difference is he was thinking Michael was the one to hurt him. He never thought in a million years this was going to be his fault.

Ray pats his back. “I have no ideas what he was yelling at you about, but we can let him sit there for a bit.” He mumbled. They watched Michael sit in front of the house, staring at it. They left to leave Michael to think y himself.

“Do you think he will hate me?” Gavin asked worried.

Ray shook his head. “He is all bark no bite. He is hurt, and upset. They were a happy family. “

Gavin looked behind him” But that is nothing what was actually done or said…”

Ray sighed. “Just give him a bit. We can go by later and talk to him. Maybe like you say it’s a misunderstanding. You just need to let him mourn. It was a hard time.

An hour and a half has passed, and Gavin was as close as he could before Michael would turn his head and glare. So he found a tree where he could sit, and blend his smell with so he could not find him. It was starting to get to dusk, when Ray walked up to the tree Gavin was sitting at watching 

Michael pace around the house. “You can go up to him. He seems like he is calmed now.”

Gavin nodded as he jumped down, and slowly headed his way to Michael.

Michael heard and did not care; he was sitting at the front door, staring at it. Once Gavin was standing right behind him, he growled. “Why?”

Gavin shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly. “Why I did it? Or why it happened?” he mumbled softly, hoping to not upset him.

“Why the fuck did you do it? “ He was pissed, and Gavin could tell.

“My father. They hated me. They thought I was a freak. They wanted to drop me somewhere to die, but my father was apart of a group of men that would go into the forest to hunt for the village so the Families that could not hunt could still get the meat. They would sell it and help the family in needs. Apparently I guess your father was apart of it. He would go hunt. He was apparently the best at hunting. My father said he would go out, kill all the kills so no one in the group could get it and he would go and sell it for himself. That he would take the money and never help the group. He would lie, and try and get the leader to get people the leave since they didn’t have enough money to pay everyone.”

Michael growled. “That is not true. See that building over to the side there.” Gavin nodded as he looked over to the place he was talking about.  
“That was a building he and I made. It was a small kitchen he would cook the meats to give to the people who had no money for food. He feed the homeless. He lost money because he would not go and sell the meat he caught; he would cook and spend his time to feed the people that were not fortunate for it. “ He turned. His eyes were exhausted. They looked as if he was crying for hours. “He would be gone for weeks, to months. He missed my birthday he missed a bunch of important days to make sure the people were safe and healthy. He cared. “ Michael was pissed.

Gavin paused. “So, my father was just jealous?”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is when the house caught on fire, my mother tried to get me out and a beam fell on top of her. My dad came in, told me to get out so he could save mom, and as I left, the rest of the building collapsed.” He turned back to the building. “That’s when Ray’s father came by and found me.” He mumbled.

Gavin paused. “My dad only told me to scare your dad. He told me to only set the base on fire, so he would leave. But I can’t control the fire if it hits any oil, or anything else. And it makes sense now. I think my dad put oil all over your house so I could not control the fire…” He sat down beside  
Michael and leaned against him. “I am sorry.” He whispered.

Michael leaned against him. “Its fine idiot.” He sighed. “It wont bring my dad home. It won’t bring back the memories of being able to see him, but I guess I have you two. You two didn’t try and kill me. You just wanted your father to love you, didn’t you?”

Gavin nodded.” They hated me the moment they found out about my powers.” He mumbled. “I am sorry Michael. My father told me no one was going to be inside of it…”

Michael sighed. “You didn’t kill them Gavin, your father did. It’s not like you meant to.” He sighed heavily. “This… Is huge. This actually helps me. I had always wondered why people hated my dad. It wasn’t because he was helpful, it was because you guys couldn’t sell since he was give it to people who could not buy.” He mumbled. “ He was the best in the group, he could catch more then anyone. I knew that. “ Michael was upset, but he felt a lot better.

“Thank you Gavin.”

Gavin blinked. “But… but I don’t deserve it.”

Michael shook his head as he got up. “No, you do. You helped me a lot. And I want to thank you for it.” He headed back towards where Ray was and nodded to him and kept walking, Gavin slowly behind him.

Ray looked over at Gavin. “So?”

“It went well.” He smiled softly. Ray chuckled. “Well, lets set up a camp, then head out in the morning.

Gavin nodded. “We have 3 more rotations, then we can head home right?”

Ray nodded. “Yes, then we can head home.”


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed, and it was getting colder. It was soon to be winter, and Michael hated that season the most. It was cold, went, and just nothing about it was pleasant.

Michael and Gavin seemed to get closer since that spat they had. Gavin would make sure Michael was ok, and vise versa. Gavin still hadn’t talked too much about his past, but he got a bit more since that time. He found out more about his family. How they pushed him away would “accidentally” leave him places. Some awful things he heard about. He felt bad for him, and would make sure he felt protected with him and Ray around.   Later in the night, it got cold, and Gavin, ray and Michael ended up huddling close together by the fire, in hopes to keep warm. It seemed to work, plus Michael’s fur seemed to be the warmest. Michael was lying down and looked at Gavin’s staff. “Hey, Gavin, what is this for anyways? Why is it so important?” 

Michael asked as he poked the staff with his paw.

“Oh, um… I’ve just always had it.” He mumbled. He wasn’t quite ready to tell him how important the staff really was.   “Oh, there’s a huge crack in it.” 

He went to pick out the dirt, and Gavin yelped loudly as he grabbed the staff. “Please don’t.” He whispered.   Michael blinked. “I’m just getting the dirt out, it will only take a second.” He went back to it, and Gavin quickly grabbed it away from him. “I mean it, don’t. Don’t touch it.” He mumbled as he held onto the long staff. He sounded like the scratching hurt him… was it apart of him?   Gavin smiled weekly. “Sorry.” He whispered as he flopped down on Michael, exhausted. “Is the staff apart of you?”  Gavin nodded. “In a sense yes.” Michael nodded. “So how did you get that big cut in it.” 

Michael asked curiously.   “My dad,” He simply said. And Michael put the pieces together. “Is that stick your life source?” Michael asked slowly, feeling a slow, but distinct nod from the man. Michael sighed. “Can you tell me the story?” He asked curiously.   Gavin shook his head as he snuggled into his chest. Michael sighed as he let the man do it. “Ok, You’ll tell me when your ready.” He smiled softly. Gavin had a rough past, and Michael felt bad for him. Michael didn’t notice the smile that crept on Ray’s face.   Later that day, when it was time to start walking, Ray smirked as Gavin had ran up ahead of everyone. “You like Gavin.” He whispered to the bear. “You like him more then friends don’t you?”   Michael turned and glared whacking him gently to say no. 

  Ray laughed. “You do, admit it. If you weren’t a bear you’d bang him.” He grinned as he got a hard whack laughing. “Come on Michael its not hard to put two and two together. “   Michael huffed loudly as he stomped his foot.   Ray laughed once more. “I can guarantee if anything happened to him or myself, you would go after him to make sure he was ok before myself, and I have known you forever.” He ruffled the top of his head as he walked a little faster.   Gavin started heading back when he heard noise in the bush. He saw brown and smiled. “There you guys are. Sorry I got up ahead of you guys.   A rather large bear turned around and sniffed.   Gavin blinked. “Michael?”   the bear growled, and stood up, glaring.   Gavin blinked. “Oh shit.” He  
screamed as he tried running from the bear, half forgetting about his powers. He was too scared to do anything.   Michael blinked hearing his scream. 

“Gavin?’ Ray heard it too and they both went running. 

Gavin screaming and yelling, trying to get away from the bear, before the bear finally placed a hit on him and he went flying, hitting a tree and got knocked out.   Michael ran as fast as he could. He needed to go get him. He needed his boy.

Gavin groaned as he started to wake, the bear startled, swiped at him, gouging a huge gash on his chest. He whined as his head soon hit the tree stump and passed out once more.

Michael ran and got there just as he watched the bear hit him. His face dropped, and his anger rose drastically. He saw red, and he blacked out with rage. He rushed over to the bear, pushing him out of the way

Once the bear got his balance, he pushed Michael back, taking a bite out of his shoulder. Michael growled as he went after the bear. He lost it, swiping, scratching, and biting, everything to kill the damn bear. He was pissed and ready to kill him. The bear stood on his hind legs, as well as Michael. The other bear towered over Michael, but he did not care. He hurt Gavin and he was going to pay. Just as the bear went down t swipe at him, Michael heard the sound of a bow, then a crack. He watched as the bear’s eyes closed and fell to the ground, arrow through it head. Michael got to the ground and stared before he turned around to see whom it was.

A man stood beside Ray, he was taller, and Michael recognized him as Joel. But at this point he did not care; he only cared about Gavin. HE walked over, limping from pain, and started nuzzling the hurt man. He wanted him to wake up. He wanted him to be ok. “Gav…. “ He whined. “Gavin wake up…” He turned to ray. “Help him!” He knew he had no idea what he was saying but he was pretty sure he knew.

Michael soon jumped as a hand placed on his good shoulder. He looked up to see a witch, who looked sad. She knelt down and placed her hand on his chest, as light filled the area of his chest. After done that she turned to the boys. “Take him back.” Joel nodded and grabbed Gavin carefully, watching Michael stare intently as they left. He went to get up and follow, but the pain he did not feel before, he felt now. He groaned, and got angry that he couldn’t go protect Gavin. He was already pissed off at himself for it.   Barbra went over and placed a large cloak on him as she placed her glowing hands on him, changing him back. He felt it and looked up, at her. He was still on the ground.

She went over to work on his wounds. “You took a beating there.” She smiled as he clung onto the cloak. “Is he going to be fine?” he asked quietly.

She nodded. “He will be when he gets proper medical attention. I can’t do too much, but I can hold him off until he gets home. It will be about a day walk since it’s only a straight line instead of your circling.” She smiled softly. “You’ll be fine, he’ll be fine… “ She tried to reassure him.

Michael whimpered. “Fine… “ He was scared. “Why did you change me back?”

She grinned. “Because you finally learned how to be kind, and love.” She smiled, getting up and walking towards the three boys.

Michael soon got up to follow. He was scared for Gavin, and wanted to make sure he was all right.


	16. Chapter 16

Gavin woke up to the feeling of someone moving beside him. He was confused as he rolled over to see Michael. He paused, and grinned. He ran his hand through his hair. “So that’s what you look like.” He whispered. “And glad your hair is just as soft as your fur.” He mumbled. He could tell that  
Michael was wearing Geoff clothing. They were slightly too big for him, but it made him that much cuter.

Michael woke up to that feeling and opened his eyes and saw green staring at him. “GAVIN!” He jumped up quickly and looked him over. “You ok?” he sat up, forgetting about his own injuries.

Gavin paused. “Yes, I’m fine. But why are we- or right, the bear.” He paused and smiled. “I’m fine Michael. “

Michael glared. “No! You scared the shit out of me Gavin. Don’t you ever do that to me!” He snapped angrily and sat up more.

Gavin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I’m sorry ok? Its not like I meant to go after the bear. I honestly thought it was you until I realized I couldn’t hear your thoughts.” He mumbled. “Besides you saved me didn’t you.”

Michael glared. “That’s not the point Gavin. You scared me, and you got hurt! Don’t do that again!” he snapped at him as he then looked away. He didn’t want to show his blush forming.

Gavin chuckled. “Fine, sorry “ He rested his head on his shoulder. “So, why did you turn back early?”

Michael then really blushed and tried to hide it. “She- she said something like. I knew what love is.” He mumbled hiding his face in his hands.

Gavin paused. “Sorry what? What do you mean?”

Michael huffed. “It just means I did something right, and he rewarded me is all! Don’t get your panties in a bunch!” he snapped angrily.

Gavin paused. “So… you like someone?” He asked, trying to figure it out.

Michael huffed angrily. “I guess… it’s a blonde idiot. You might know him.” He grumbled pathetically.  
And Gavin’s confused face went into a big smile. He went and hugged him tightly. “Finally. I didn’t want to date a bear.” He laughed hugging him close.

Michael blushed and flopped on the pillow. “Shut up.” He grumbled into it, and Gavin laughed. “Why, don’t like being teased?”

Michael had groaned loudly as he grabbed the pillow and thrown it at Gavin in hopes he would shut up. Then the words that Michael half was scared to hear was, “I can’t wait until I tell Geoff about this, I’m sure he will be happy I have someone.” 

Michael groaned again trying to hide; now it was the “Proving to Gavin’s father figure that he was dreading the most of this whole thing. How was he to prove to him, he was worthy of Gavin, when he was very good at not watching him properly on one mission! 

“I’m glad…” Was all Michael could say to that comment. It wasn’t like he could really do anything about it, besides, he was sure Geoff liked him anyways. 

So a few hours later, when Geoff came into the bedroom to check up on Gavin; the dreaded conversation took place, and now Michael was worried on the promise he made to Geoff. He was to care for Gavin, as if his life depended on it. And for some strange reason, that threat sounded a lot like it was real, rather then a joke. 

But soon the two were lounging in the bedroom, making sure Gavin stayed in bed and got better. 

They were happy they found their happy ending.


End file.
